


Roll with it

by Petrichloroform



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Disabled Character, Clarke, Clexa, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Injury, Paralysis, Paralyzed, Physical Disability, The 100 - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichloroform/pseuds/Petrichloroform
Summary: Clarke is a physical therapist under her mother Abby, Lexa is her patient after a car accident. Eventual Clexa ensues.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a new patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a minor change- made more sense to make Clarke a physical therapist than a neurosurgeon.

Clarke Present

"You look like hell" Raven said as Clarke sat down with her coffee. "Nice to see you too Raven" Clarke sighed. They were at their favorite local coffee shop, as Raven made it a point to avoid coffee chains, especially ones that served drinks like "unicorn food". Despite being so different, they'd been close friends since high school. Clarke was finishing up with her residency at Polis Medical center and Raven was working as an aerospace engineer. Despite their busy schedules, they always made time for coffee and gossip. They thought of each other as sisters. Clarke's mom Abby even made it a point to force Raven to be in the family photos every year for the Christmas cards, which Raven begrudgingly obliged to, if only for the Griffin family feast that followed.

Years ago

In high school Clarke and Raven had been unlikely friends. Clarke was the quiz team brainiac and art club president and Raven, despite also being intellectually gifted refused any after school activities besides the soccer team, of which she was both the star and captain. Paired together in chemistry lab, they hated each other at first. Clarke had spilled dye all over Raven accidentally, a story she would later often bring up at parties. They eventually reconciled after Raven singed Clarke's eyebrows in another chemistry mishap. The incident had them laughing so hard they both got sent to the office and the friendship grew from then on. After that they were attached at the hip.

Their senior year brought them even closer. Clarke had gotten Abby's old Subaru when her mom upgraded to a fancy German luxury car and always volunteered to drive Raven home after school since quiz team practice ended around the same time and Raven lived with her aunt Indra in a seedier part of town. Raven was walking home from soccer practice on a rare day Clarke had been home from school sick, when she got hit in the spine by a stray bullet in a gang-related shootout. Even after numerous surgeries and seemingly endless rehab, Raven's soccer career and dreams of playing in college were over.

Despite Raven's insistence on there being no way of her knowing what would happen, Clarke felt terrible guilt for not driving her home on that fateful day. Raven had never had it easy and Clarke did her best to help her through everything, taking her to therapy and doctor's appointments. With time, Raven got better. She progressed from a wheelchair, to walker, crutches, then to just a brace. Her left leg remained mostly paralyzed, but her spirit was unbroken. She graduated on time and with honors and her and Clarke decided to be roommates at the same college, Ton DC. Clarke choose to become a physical therapist after becoming interested while helping Raven, while Raven wanted something hands on and studied mechanics before switching to aerospace engineering.

Present

"So how's work been this week Clarke?" the brunette asked between gulps of her black coffee. "Mom has been working me to death, but we haven't had any new patients in a while. I'm bored, I feel like I need a change of scenery maybe..." She paused and Raven interjected "well, maybe it's because you chose to do work under your mother". They made eye contact, giggled and said "true" at the same time. "I can't help it she's the best neurosurgeon around Raven, and she did have a big part in putting you back together as you know" the blonde said. "How is your leg by the way?, are you liking that brace better than the last one?" Raven looked down and smirked, "well this one is still intact". "Raven you went cliff jumping in the last one" Clarke said, rolling her eyes. "But how is your leg?" Raven looked down again and shrugged "about the same, but I can't complain". Clarke accepted that, Raven never really liked to talk about her injury. "What about you, how's reinventing the wheel going Rey?" It was Raven's turn to roll her eyes, "that's not what I do blondie, but it's been good, we're trying to develop lighter engine components for the 777". Clarke yawned, "sounds fascinating" and Raven threw a wadded up napkin at her.

Next day 7:00 am

"Morning mom" Clarke mumbled. "I have no idea how you're my daughter and are so not a morning person Clarke, go get a coffee and then come back, today is going to be a long one". Before Clarke could ask why, Abby turned on a heel and walked briskly down the main corridor of the neurology ward.

7:15 am

Clarke knocked quietly on Abby's office door and walked in with coffee in hand and her eyes a little more open. "Hi mom" she said with a little more enthusiasm than 15 minutes prior. "Oh good, you're less of a zombie now, sit down, you've got a new case." Clarke sat. "This new patient is going to be your wholly your responsibility Clarke. She was just transferred from Azgeda. Spinal cord injury, L2, from an MVA. She's just a year older than you and they transferred her here because we specialize in spinal cord injuries, and..." Abby paused, "according to whom I spoke to about her case over in Azgeda, she's been rather difficult". "Difficult how?" Clarke wondered. "I spoke to her very briefly, she lead a very active lifestyle and from what I can tell, and seems to be having a hard time adjusting. Her injury is pretty fresh so that's not uncommon. I want to see how she does with you running her rehab, perhaps since you are close in age you might be able to get through to her". Clarke must've looked apprehensive because Abby's usual stoic expression softened and she said "come to me with any questions, but I know you're ready for this". Clarke nodded and got up to leave. "Oh and Clarke? Good luck".

9 am

Even if Abby hadn't told Clarke the room number, Clarke would've guessed from the shouting that the source was the new patient's room. She had a colorful vocabulary and 4 lettered words flowed through her mouth like a burst damn. When Clarke got to the open door, she took a deep breath before she entered. This wasn't going to be easy.

Clarke walked into the room to see a striking young woman fighting being helped into a wheelchair next to her bed. "I can do it myself" she spat at the poor nurse trying to help. "Let me take it from here Harper, thank you" Clarke said, still warily eyeing the situation. Harper practically fled the room with a look of pure gratitude on her face. "Hello Ms. Woods, I'm doctor Griffin, but you can call me Clarke, it's nice to meet you". "Wish I could say the same" the young woman grumbled as she finished transferring to her chair. Clarke paused, her new patient was beautiful and her voice was deeper than she would've thought. She hoped her instant attraction didn't show. "Well, I, um... I'll be in charge of your rehabilitation" Clarke stammered after an awkwardly long pause.

Lexa

"Keep it together Lexa" she thought to herself. Her new doctor was a total babe. Blonde hair, great bone structure and her eyes were such a clear deep blue, she was scared to look into them for fear of drowning. Maybe this rehab thing wouldn't be all bad...

Clarke

Clarke cleared her throat and decided to start over. "So Ms. Woods, we're going to be working a lot together here, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself".

"Oh my god Clarke, could you sound any lamer or more rehearsed?" Clarke shuddered on the inside.

"Well I'm Lexa, I'm 27 years old, and up until a month ago I used to like long walks on the beach" she said somewhat bitterly. Clarke damn near choked on her coffee. Witty and attractive, this was going to take all her focus. "Okaaaay, well like I said, I'm Clarke, I'm 26 and I like long walks to the....fridge" she said, somewhat hesitantly. That got the tiniest of smiles from her patient and Clarke had to bite her lip, Lexa really was beautiful. Before she could get too into her head Clarke continued with her evaluation "I've read through most of your file this morning, but I'd rather hear from you. How are you? How's your pain?" Lexa's eyes darkened. "How do you think... I wake up and I can't feel my legs, I used to run every day before..." she trailed off. Clarke flinched, immediately feeling stupid for asking such blunt questions.

Lexa

Mentally kicking herself for being so honest, she wondered what Clarke must think of her. Pathetic maybe? A sarcastic asshole perhaps? Still, the young doctor intrigued her. She had a good sense of humor, and that she could work with. The doctors upstate had been so dry and boring. Clarke was refreshing, but more than that she seemed like we genuinely cared.

 

Clarke 6:00 pm

The rest of Clarke's day felt like a blur. Her new patient had her shaken. She had always been confident in her medical skills, always finishing top in her class. For the first time in a long time, she was wondering if she was in over her head. She called Raven on her way home from the hospital, who knew something was up and told her she was on her way and hung up before Clarke could protest. Raven showed up with ice cream and wine 5 minutes after Clarke pulled in the driveway. Clarke rose from her seat on the porch to meet Raven in the driveway before she could limp the rest of the way and pulled her into a tight hug. "Okay, spill nerd" Raven said quietly, using her old nickname.

"Oh Raven, I totally blew it today with my new patient" Clarke muttered. "Well, 1. You said you were bored at work, you should know better to tempt fate and 2. I bet she's a cute girl isn't she?" Clarke sighed and Raven knew she was right. "I knew it, now Bellamy owes me a drink". "Not helping Raven" Clarke growled. "Okay okay I'm sorry, tell me everything and I promise I'll try to keep my sarcasm to a minimum". They talked long into the night until their eyes got heavy, Clarke gave Raven some clothes to sleep in and she passed out on the couch, snoring slightly.

Lexa 3:47 am

Lexa woke with a start. Fire laced down her lower back and legs. It seemed incredibly unfair to her for her to not be able to feel anything from her hips down besides pain. She grimaced and considered hitting the call button for the nurse. She thought better of it and used her arms to shift her body to get as comfortable as she could and tried to go back to sleep.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly heating up between Clarke and Lexa. Will Clarke be able to keep things strictly professional or will she put her job (and possibly her heart) in jeopardy? Stay tuned. *Brainstorming for ch. 3 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As aforementioned, positive feedback and constructive criticism are totally welcome! Thanks for reading. All the love to you all <3

Clarke 6:45 am

Despite getting only a few hours of sleep the night before, her talk with Raven had bolstered Clarke's determination to help Lexa and she was eager to get to work. Abby nearly choked on her black tea when she saw her daughter walk into her office early. Clarke took after her father in many ways, none more so than her being the most anti-morning person in existence. Clarke strode into her office, coffee in hand and shut the door. She had work to do.

Clarke pored through Lexa's file, this time reading thoroughly rather than skimming. She bit her lip as she read the details of the accident. It wasn't pretty, a head on collision with a larger vehicle. The driver of the other vehicle had been pronounced DOA. Lexa was life flighted from the scene and operated on at Azgeda. Multiple lacerations, abrasions, and a fractured L5 vertebra with corresponding spinal cord damage. It all felt very impersonal to her and she made a mental note to find out more about this intriguing lady.

9 am

Lexa looked tired and Clarke took that in before speaking. "Good morning Ms. Woods" she said softly. Lexa nodded acknowledgment, but said nothing. "It's warm this morning, what would you say if I said we could go outside and chat before we get to the less fun stuff?" Again Lexa said nothing, but nodded. Clarke moved to help her, but Lexa waved her off. "I'm not helpless you know" she said quietly. This was true, Clarke had seen her transfer to her wheelchair and she was remarkably good at it. She watched silently as Lexa adjusted her legs and then when she was ready, turned to face Clarke.

Lexa

The old Lexa would've walked right up to this blonde bombshell who didn't even realize she was pretty and boldly asked her on a date. Now, she felt totally humiliated and helpless. She knew the doctor had meant well when she had offered to help her get into the wheelchair, but still she resented her slightly for it. It was even worse, Clarke seeing her grab her useless legs to manhandle them into place.

Clarke

If there had been any question whether going outside was a good idea, any doubts Clarke had, faded when she saw the way Lexa looked outside in the sunlight. Clarke caught herself staring, but couldn't stop. "So Clarke, what is it you do when you're not giving tours of the fantastic hotel landscaping eh?" Lexa broke her trance with the question. Knowing she was caught, Clarke blushed and murmured something unintelligible. "Are you always this awkward Clarke?" Lexa steered her chair closer. Clarke sat down on a nearby bench. "Not always, but usually" she said with a small smile. Lexa locked the wheels on her chair and shoved herself onto the bench next to Clarke. "why are you being awkward around me?" Lexa questioned, her green eyes burning a hole into Clarke's own blue."I'm not entirely sure to be honest" Clarke said, still embarrassed. Lexa seemed disappointed with that answer, but didn't say anything for a few moments. "You know what Clarke, if I wasn't stuck in this chair and you weren't my doctor, I think I'd ask you out".

Lexa

Mentally kicking herself yet again for the second time in as many days, she wondered what Clarke would have to say. She hoped, desperately even that Clarke wouldn't reject her, or worse, find another doctor to treat her.

Clarke

She took a deep breath before answering "Lexa.. You're beautiful, but." "Save it Clarke, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry, forget I said anything" Lexa interjected. Clarke sighed, "Even if I... I'm your therapist first Lexa" she finished lamely.

"Keep it together Clarke" she berated herself. Yes, Lexa was beautiful, and if she had been anyone but her patient... But she had a job to do. And that came first.

"I think we should go inside, we have a lot to do Ms. Woods". It killed Clarke to be so formal, but the alternative would probably lead to her getting fired.

Lexa 10:30 am

"This is Lincoln, he's here to take measurements to make you braces and a chair that's fitted to you" Clarke said, rather stiffly, though not unkindly. Lincoln was a leader in his field, Lexa had done enough research on the hospital to know the name. Still, the idea of being laid out on a table like an animal on display at the zoo, in front of Clarke, while wearing nothing but a hospital gown and undies, disturbed her to say the least. She hated how quickly her legs had atrophied, how deflated her once-strong muscles looked. She felt embarrassed and avoided both Clarke's and Lincoln's eyes. Lincoln started at her back and she flinched at the cold metal on her skin before his measuring tools slid down her spine to a spot she could no longer feel.

Clarke

It was the most exposed she had seen Lexa and she fought to keep her gaze on her patient strictly professional. Despite her injury, Clarke could plainly see that Lexa had an amazing body. She glimpsed her delicate collarbones, and her thin, but shapely hips. Her hands were fit for a concert pianist and save for the jagged, still-healing scar on her lower back, her skin was flawless. She noticed several tattoos peeking out as well, and Clarke was a sucker for tattoos. Lincoln finished up and left as quietly as he had come in. Still somewhat mortified, Lexa turned to Clarke and asked "Now what?" quietly. Clarke started, her mind totally elsewhere. "Now we get changed and go to the pool, it's not as bad as it sounds, you don't have to get your hair wet" she grinned.

Lexa 11 am

The idea of being in a pool filled her with trepidation. She hadn't been in water other than a shower since her accident and had no idea what to expect. Changing into her swimsuit had been a quite the adventure, tugging and pulling at the stretchy material until she was drenched with sweat from the effort. Clarke had waited outside for her to change, but hadn't offered to help for which she was grateful for.

Clarke

Already wearing her suit underneath her clothes, she resisted the urge to knock on the bathroom door to see if Lexa needed help. Clarke paced the hallway until she felt certain she had worn a hole in the flooring. Lexa emerged what felt like ages later, looking somewhat flustered in a black one piece that showcased a few tattoos Clarke had yet to see. "Well, let's get this over with" Lexa grumbled.

Lexa (pool)

Lexa's fear was far from abated by the time her and Clarke got down to the ground floor where the therapy pool was located. The pool was only 5 feet deep at its deepest, but having to other option but to tread water terrified her. "Lexa?" Clarke questioned, turning around to look at her. Lexa hadn't even realized she had come to a complete stop in the doorway "You okay?" she asked Lexa gently. "I just, what if.. What if my arms get tired... I'll sink..." she trailed off. Clarke knelt beside her, grabbed her hand, looked her in the eye and said "Lexa, I'll never let you sink".


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get each other wet... In the pool obviously. Get your heads out of the gutter ;)

Clarke

Lexa's green eyes met her own blue ones and her stomach did flip flops. Swallowing hard, Clarke forced herself to stand before guiding Lexa to the chair lift for the pool. "We can take this slow Lexa, you transfer to the lift, I'll get in the pool and then I can have it slowly bring you into the water. Nothing to it" she smiled.

Lexa

Her momentary distraction resulting from Clarke's eye contact dissipated when Clarke broke the silence. She rolled her eyes internally, "nothing to to it, yeah right". She sighed, it was now or never she supposed. Bracing her hands on the side of her chair she shoved herself into the white plastic seat. There was a seat belt, but she chose to ignore it. "Ready?" Clarke seemed entirely too thrilled about the situation. She tried to distract herself by focusing on how Clarke looked in her bathing suit top and shorts. "Okay, I'm ready" she half whispered. Clarke hit a button on the controls and Lexa stiffened as she started the short descent. When she was low enough that her hips submerged she jolted involuntarily from the shock of the cold water. Clarke stopped the lift. "How does it feel?" she asked. "warmer then I expected.. And wet."

Clarke

"Your powers of observation are unparalleled" she told her patient dryly. She continued "it's a pool specifically for therapy so it's warmer than your average lap pool, you like it?"

"Can't think of any place I'd rather be" Lexa said through gritted teeth. Clarke grinned. "You want to try something?" she asked Lexa. She decided to take Lexa's lack of response as a good sign. She held out her arms and Lexa looked at her, her eyes full of questions. Clarke raised an eyebrow "trust me? Grab my forearms and hold tight." Lexa grabbed her arms and held them in such a tight grip her knuckles were white. Clarke met Lexa's eyes, smiled and took a step backwards, pulling Lexa gently off the seat. "Clarke wait" Lexa screeched. Her warning came a little too late, Clarke pulled her all the way off the seat and she was instantly in a panic. Lexa thrashed her arms, broke free of Clarke's grasp and with no way to support herself with her legs, her head slipped under the surface. Not quite the reaction she was expecting or hoping for, Clarke quickly grabbed Lexa and pulled her up. She was shaking like a leaf. Feeling guilty, Clarke pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Lexa, I didn't know... I mean I shouldn't have..." she broke off into silence. Lexa, still locked in Clarke's arms, willed herself to take a deep breath. "it's okay, I'm okay. I just freaked, my legs... I'm still getting used to it, I guess I forgot".

Lexa

"Shit. That was scary, also embarrassing" Lexa chastised herself. But Clarke was holding her tightly and that was something. She shuddered involuntarily. She hated how weak she felt, how powerless. She reached for the side of the pool and Clarke released her.

Clarke

Feeling absolutely awful, "we can call it a day if you want" Clarke offered. She was shaken, and could only imagine how Lexa was feeling. She hoped her mom didn't hear about this. It seemed unlikely, they were alone in the pool room. Unless Lexa told on her, she was in the clear. She felt terrible though, like she had let her patient down. "No Clarke, I'm okay. I want to try again" Lexa murmured, she was full of surprises Clarke mused. "Okay Lexa, so this time um, don't let go" Clarke said quietly as she reached out her arms once again. Lexa complied and Clarke pulled her away from the poolside. "Lexa... Look down" she said.

Lexa

She was standing. Or at least upright. Sure, Clarke was holding her steady. But her feet were on the pool floor. For the first time since her accident she was upright. Taller than Clarke, she grinned from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This chapter is soooo short. Depression/writer's block has gotten the best of me lately. The season 4 finale bolstered my enthusiasm though so back at it again with the writings. Thanks for reading guys, as always comments and (constructive) criticism are welcome. I started a 2nd story as well and I'm about halfway through writing ch. 2 of that one so stay tuned.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: Clarke and Lexa kiss. Need I say more?

Clarke

The joy on Lexa's face was so pure and perfect she couldn't look away. For the first time since meeting her, she saw fire and life return within her green eyes. It took her back to the time when Raven took her first steps after getting shot. She matched Lexa's smile with one of her own. "Ms. Woods, you're tall" she said.

Lexa

Overcome with emotion, she pulled Clarke in and kissed her. A shudder coursed through her body. Had she been able to stand on her own, her knees would have buckled. Using her grip on Clarke's arms she pulled at them to deepen the kiss, and Clarke stiffened. The moment suddenly over, she felt Clarke gently, but firmly distancing herself.

Clarke

It was so wrong, and yet so right. Clarke's body burned with desire for her patient. Biting her lip, she fought to not betray her emotions to Lexa. She had a code of ethics to uphold, not to mention a job to lose and a mother to enrage. She sighed internally and met Lexa's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get words out, her patient muttered something so quiet and fast it was unintelligible. She said it again slower, but still so quiet Clarke struggled to hear her.

Lexa

"I.. I'm sorry Clarke. I just felt like myself again for a second. And I..." she trailed off, looking away. "So, your first instinct when you're feeling like yourself was to kiss me?" Clarke tried and failed to conceal a grin.

Clarke

"Oh what the hell" she thought to herself. She pulled Lexa in and kissed her back. Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke's arms almost to the point of inflicting pain, and Clarke felt the last of her fleeting doubts melt away. She pulled her in closer. Kissed her harder. Found herself backing up until she felt the cold pool wall behind her. Lexa released her grip on Clarke's arms and steadied herself on the edge of the pool with one hand and ran her other through Clarke's hair. She bit down gently on Clarke's lower lip, making her moan. She grabbed at Lexa, her hands lingering at her waist. She dropped her hands lower, sliding them underwater until Lexa paused at kissing her. She saw Lexa's look, that of someone suddenly so far away and guessed at the cause, mad at herself for being so careless.

Lexa

Clarke had her so hot. It wasn't until her hands slid lower down her back that reality crashed back down on her. Hard. She wanted so badly to feel Clarke's touch. She tried not to let her feelings show, she bit down on her own lip and looked away. Her own body, as familiar as she was with it, had betrayed her. She moved herself towards the seat to get out of the pool. She wanted to be anywhere else.

Clarke

“Lexa, that was… you are..” she struggled to find the words. She tried again “I'm sorry I got carried away. Kissing you made it hard to think”. That got her a small smile. She continued “I hope it's not the last time I get the chance to either, but we should probably get out of the pool before we both turn into prunes”. Her patient nodded her agreement and settled herself in the lift.

Lexa

Trying not to be envious of Clarke's toned legs as she stepped effortlessly out of the pool, she focused instead on the thought of meeting her lips again soon. Maybe she was less broken than she had previously thought. The lift came to a gentle stop and she transferred herself into her wheelchair. She very much disliked Clarke being once again taller than her. As if sensing her exact thoughts, Clarke bent down and kissed her again, whispering “you'll be taller than me again soon, beautiful”. Lexa felt her cheeks burn, but she grinned and answered “damn right”.

Clarke

The rest of the day was a blur to Clarke. After walking Lexa back to her room, she went to her office to catch up on her paperwork. She must have drifted off with her thoughts and a loud knocking at the door brought her back. “Um, come in” she said. It was her mother, Clarke avoided meeting her eyes. “Yes?” she asked. “Well how was her first pool day? I haven't had a chance to talk to Ms. Woods yet, so I figured I'd ask you first” Abby pressed. Still looking down, Clarke shifted in her seat. “It went surprisingly well, she's taller than me you know”. Abby pursed her lips, “How did she take to being upright, no dizziness or anything?” “No, she's strong, she did great. She seemed happier today.” Clarke said, grinning and starting off into space. Abby looked at her daughter “Clarke, hello? Earth to Clarke, do you need more coffee”? She softened, “Go get some rest, I'm proud of you”. She looked like she had more to say, but the intercom clicked on and she was needed in neuro. Standing up, she turned on a heel and left. Clarke sighed at the sound of the door shutting. It was time for her to go home.

Her thoughts still buzzing as she left the building, she sent Raven a text on her way to her car.  
Clarke: I kissed someone.  
Raven: OMG tell me everything. Now. Boy? Girl?  
Raven: Clarke tell me. You can't just drop a line like that. I have a bad heart.  
Raven: CLARKE  
Clarke: Quit being dramatic, your heart is fine.  
Raven: But I'm disabled.  
Clarke: You can't just say that when it's convenient lol your guilt tripping won't  
work on me Reyes.  
Raven: A girl’s gotta try. Clarke tell me.  
Raven: ….  
Clarke: I'll tell you tomorrow over coffee. Love you byeee.  
Raven: You're the absolute worst. Whatever nerd.

Next day

“Wait, you did what?!?” Raven stood up and practically shouted, almost knocking over her coffee in the process. Clarke flinched. “I didn't mean for… I mean she kissed me first” she finished lamely, trying at the same time not to grin and give her friend more cannon fodder. “Abby is gonna be so pissed when she finds out, I'll finally be the favorite daughter” Raven said gleefully. Clarke frowned “Raven no, you can't tell her. I'll figure something out”. She put her head in her hands. “Shit, what do I do Rae?” she said. Still grinning, she shook her head “well, I would never get myself in such a situation..” Clarke rolled her eyes and let her continue. “But if I did, I'd probably tell Abby before she found out from someone else or caught you two doing it” she cackled. Clarke sighed again. Raven looked at her, this time more sympathetically. “You like her a lot huh? I say go for it. Just be smart, is there another therapist she can go to? Just so you know, you keep your job and Abby doesn't murder you”. Clarke just nodded. Raven was almost always right, even though she'd never let her know she thought that. “I guess I wasn't gimpy enough for you, yeah?” Raven added as an afterthought, still laughing. Clarke growled at her and said her goodbyes. She was going to be early to work again. Her mother would be pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been a minute since the last chapter posting. I rode my motorcycle to New York and back and I've been busy with work :). I'm pretty proud of this one. As always, comments are loved and constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the smuts. More shameless Clarke and Lexa romance.

Lexa 7:41 am

Despite her mind wandering all kinds of places from the events the day before, exhaustion had taken over and Lexa had slept well for the first time in weeks. She woke up feeling calm and refreshed. For once thankful of paying at least minimal attention to the OT at Azgeda, she decided to get a jump start on getting ready. She didn't dislike her usual nurse, the dirty blonde who insisted that she call her Harper and not by her last name. She was friendly and helpful enough, Lexa was just tired of people feeling the need to help her, even if it was in their job description. Relying on her rapidly forming upper body strength, she pushed herself upright with her arms and shoved herself to the edge of the bed. Grasping the side of her chair, she pulled herself down into it. She grinned, quite pleased with herself and grabbed her legs to adjust them on the footplate.

“You know, had you fallen while trying to get into that chair, my mother would've had my head” she heard from the doorway. Clarke stepped in, seeming simultaneously impressed and perturbed. “Just because you can do it, doesn't mean you should do it” she continued seriously. Lexa looked down briefly, but when she looked again up to meet Clarke's eyes she had a mischievous glimmer in her own and said “kind of like you kissing me yesterday eh?”

Clarke

She rushed towards Lexa to clamp a hand over her patient's mouth. This woman was going to get her fired. After she was convinced her patient wasn't going to shout her guilt to the entire ward, Clarke took her hand away. “Lexa we need to talk about that, but not here okay? What do you say about some more fresh air?” She nodded her agreement as Harper appeared in the doorway. “It's okay Harper, I've got it from here. You're not in trouble, Ms. woods here decided to be impatient and do everything by herself. Go get yourself a coffee or something.” Harper looked exasperated, but mumbled a curt “fine” and backed out the door. “You really need to pay her more” Lexa said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Clarke rolled her eyes at her patient and sighed.

Lexa

Annoyed Clarke had seen her manhandling her lower half, she got herself ready as fast as she could and still, it felt like it took forever. Jeans were impractical for therapy and she didn't want Clarke to see her in sweats so she settled for a pair of plain black leggings. She wrestled them over her uncooperative legs and pulled a t-shirt over her head. She had decided shoes could wait, it was already warm outside according to her phone’s weather app. Glancing quickly in the bathroom mirror she grumbled at her reflection and tried to tame her unruly hair. At least that was still her normal. She didn't know what much else was. When was convinced she looked at least somewhat decent, she turned her chair around and met a nervously pacing Clarke in the hallway.

Clarke

As she paced the hallway waiting for her patient, Clarke ran over what she was going to say to Lexa when they got outside. She had to end whatever this thing they were doing was and yet, somehow salvage a working relationship so she could still help her patient. But when she saw Lexa come out of her room, her thoughts crumbled like a lost Jenga game. She caught herself staring and sipped her coffee in an attempt to cover it up. “Ready?” she asked Lexa. She nodded and rolled herself into the hallway. The walk down the hall was quiet, save for Lexa’s wheels on the smooth flooring and the clicking of Clarke's shoes.

Lexa

Clarke was oddly quiet this morning and that was making her nervous. The journey to the ground floor passed slowly for Lexa. She stole glances at Clarke in the elevator, who seemed to be experiencing some inner turmoil. She wondered if Clarke was having second thoughts about her, or if it was something else entirely. The elevator dinged to a stop and she followed Clarke out into the first floor lobby then out the automatic exit doors. The park behind the hospital was empty at this hour. Lexa kept pace with Clarke until they got to a bench facing the lake. Clarke sat down and Lexa decided to stay in her chair so she could face her while they talked.

Clarke

When Lexa parked her chair right across from the bench she was sitting on and green eyes met her own blue, she knew she was done for. How could she possibly reject someone who looked so simultaneously broken and yet so hopeful, even if it put her job in possible jeopardy? She couldn't do it. “Lexa..” she began, “when I woke up this morning I told myself I had to end whatever this was before you got hurt or I lost my job”. Lexa's eyes fell to her feet. “But, then when I saw you this morning I knew I couldn't do it, couldn't willingly turn off how I felt, even if I wanted to. I'm thinking you might be worth the risk.” she finished. Lexa looked up “I don't want you to lose your job, I want to keep seeing you, but more than anything I want to get better. As long as I can do all that, the rest is okay with me”. Clarke sighed. “I'm going to have to tell my mother sooner or later, and there's a really good chance I'll be off your case”. She found she disliked the idea of someone else putting their hands on Lexa, even in a professional manner. “There are other therapists in the area Clarke” her patient said gently. “So we do this then? See each other? I want to do this right, let me take you out on a proper date, because I'm pretty sure making out in a therapy pool is a pretty poor excuse for one… But first, I have to speak to my mother” Clarke said, seeming stressed, but also lighter, unburdened now that she had a some semblance of a plan. Lexa reached out to take Clarke's hand, brought it to her lips and kissed it, before placing it on her thigh. “I trust you Clarke. I can't feel your hand on my leg, but I know it's there, same as how I know you'll do the right thing.”

Lexa

She grabbed Clarke's other hand and pulled her into her lap. Clarke seemed hesitant, but Lexa leaned in, whispered “your turn to trust me, I won't break so easily” and nibbled her neck. The blonde let a small moan escape her lips before meeting them with Lexa's. Giving in completely, Clarke moved to straddle her. When she dragged her nails down her back, Lexa's body burned in places she had all but forgotten about. She was so turned on she could barely stand it. She grabbed Clarke's amazing ass and squeezed, pressed her in closer…. They were interrupted by a dog, followed by it's jogging owner. Clarke peeled away slowly, her cheeks bright red. Her embarrassment was adorable. She pecked Clarke on the cheek and beckoned her to follow."Hey Clarke, why don't you come back to my place?" she asked, winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, as always thanks for reading and comments/ constructive criticism are always welcome. Might've laid it on a little thick this time around. Look for less romance, more rehab in the next chapter. Also thinking about putting some stuff in Raven's and/or Abby's pov. Thoughts? <3


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff... Then Abby finds out. Decisions to be made.

Clarke

She followed Lexa back to the entrance of the hospital, but instead of heading to the elevator she found herself in the café. “I need coffee before you torture me” Lexa explained. Clarke grinned “you'd better make it a double”. Post caffeine fix, this time they headed to the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Lincoln, with his nose in a file. He tore his eyes away from his papers and looked up when they came in. He smiled and greeted them before saying “I was actually just upstairs looking for you Clarke”, he turned to Lexa, “Ms. Woods, I've got your braces ready. I'll bring them up in about an hour, I've got another patient in pediatrics for a fitting now”. “You’ve finished them early Lincoln, don't you ever sleep?” Clarke jokingly asked, not unkindly. He shook his head and grinned before stepping out on the floor below theirs and waving. Lexa was quiet on the last of the ride up. They got back to her room and Clarke asked her “is everything okay?” Lexa seemed to be deep in thought and took her time answering, “I think so, I guess it's just weird thinking about having… no, needing leg braces. I know they'll help me, but I feel weak. I'm not used to everyone having to help me. That probably makes no sense whatsoever.” It was Clarke's turn to pause before speaking “it's not weird. Actually, you remind me so much of my best friend sometimes. She was pretty seriously injured a few years ago and said a lot of the same things. She's actually why I got into this field, not my mother's influence, although she'd probably tell you otherwise. I want you to meet her soon.” Lexa seemed satisfied with that answer. “What now Clarke?” she asked. Before Clarke could answer, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Lincoln. “My assistant took over so I decided to head up here now, Monty is the most competent intern I've ever had. That's why I finished your braces ahead of schedule” he said.

Lexa

The braces were smaller than Lexa had imagined. She had imagined them to be bulkier, more cumbersome. Still, she found herself intimidated by them, as if putting them on were akin to admitting weakness. Lincoln broke her trance by asking her “you ready to try them on? I'll make minor adjustments once they're on so they fit you perfectly. They're mostly made of carbon fiber, super strong and lightweight.” Clarke looked at her expectantly and Lexa couldn't say no to her hopeful look. She nodded her consent. As before when they had first met, Lincoln was gentle as he lifted her left leg to put the first brace on. He started at the straps at her foot and ankle and moved up from there, explaining how the braces would be locked at the knees for now. The brace ended at the top part of her thigh. She stared down at it. Lincoln seemed pleased with the fit so far. He moved on to the other one and finished putting it on quickly, not having to slow down to explain how it worked. He beckoned Clarke over “I want to check the fit while she's upright, Clarke if you wouldn't mind? Ms. Woods are you ready?” She nodded again and Clarke hoisted her to a standing position. She met Clarke's eyes and gave her a small smile which Clarke returned “Told you, you'd be taller than me again soon” she said warmly. Lincoln grinned as well and looked at Clarke, “who isn't taller than you Clarke?” who proceeded to swat him playfully in the side.

2 hours later

Abby

As busy as she was running the neurology department, Dr. Abigail Griffin was still as keen and observant as ever. Her daughter had shown up early again for work today. Most department heads would have found her newfound punctuality admirable, Abby found it suspicious. Clarke had always taken her job seriously and done good work, but she had never showed up early. So much like her father, Clarke was. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. She needed to have a conversation with her daughter. There was a knock at her office door. Abby sighed, “come in”.  
She heard fumbling and a few four letter words and the door to her office opened. Seeing who it was, she straightened her posture immediately. “Ms. Woods, it's good to see you, you look well”.

It was the truth. Her daughter's patient seemed to have more color in her cheeks and looked much stronger than when she had first arrived. She would have to give Clarke some credit next time she saw her, from what the doctors at Azgheda had told her, she hadn't expected such a positive change in attitude and not certainly not in such a short time. “What can I do for you Ms. Woods?” Lexa parked herself in front of Abby's desk and said “please, just call me Lexa Dr. Griffin”. She continued “I have a bit of an odd request actually.” She paused and Abby beckoned her on. “Do you have another therapist I could work with?” Abby stared. “Is there something my daughter is doing wrong?” Lexa gave her the hint of a smile and said “kind of the opposite really, I like her, as in like her like her" she flushed a deep scarlet as she finished and looked down at her hands. “I know it seems strange doctor, but your daughter has made me the happiest I've been since the accident and I don't want to jeopardize her job or my recovery, but neither do I want to sacrifice my happiness. Clarke doesn't know I'm here right now, she didn't know how to tell you. She really is brilliant you know, and I don't want her in trouble.” Abby was quiet. She hadn't known what to expect, but certainly not this. However, it fully explained her daughters promptness to work.

“Well Ms. Woods… Lexa, I do have a select few other therapists here that specialize in spinal cord injuries, I'll see what their workloads look like. For now, and I can't believe I'm saying this, keep any of your personal life with my daughter to yourselves please. There is a strict code of ethics for this kind of thing and I don't take it lightly, but as far as I know, nothing has happened yet. And no, don't tell me anything has. I don't want to know. The less I know the better.” Lexa nodded solemnly “I don't want any trouble”. Abby sighed, “neither do I and I'll do my best to see that it doesn't cause any, but I make no promises”. It was a dismissal, and again Lexa nodded before releasing the brakes on her chair and exiting quietly.

Clarke

She was taking her lunch in her office when her phone buzzed. To her surprise, it was her mother. “My office, now” the text read. Cursing to herself, Clarke forced herself to finish her salad before trudging to her mother's office. Her knock on the door was answered by a curt “enter" and so she did. Her mother's face said it all. She knew. Everything. “Tell me why I shouldn't fire you on the spot Clarke" her mother started, whilst at the same time Clarke sputtered “I can explain”. “I just had a very interesting conversation with your patient Ms. Woods. It seems you two have something going on. No, I don't want to know. You've left me with quite the conundrum here. The bottom line is Ms. Woods is a patient first. She's been doing well with you, I don't want to risk taking any steps backwards.. well so to speak. The way I see it is, you have two options. Break things off with her, or I have to find a new therapist to work with her. The choice is yours. You have 24 hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. Sorry everyone. I know it's been a while. This isn't my best chapter. I'm trying. I'd love some constructive criticism on this one because I feel like it has room for improvement. Thanks again for reading. You're all important to me <3


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is faced with a difficult decision. Lincoln is a big softie and has good advice for Lexa. Lexa makes an important phone call.

Lexa 11:47 pm

Lexa laid in her bed, wide awake despite the quiet hospital room. A minefield of thoughts had destroyed any hope of a good night's sleep for her. She unlocked her phone, deciding to pass the time by looking for new music. She was surprised to see she had 2 new messages from a number she didn't recognize, but for the city's area code.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx: hey beautiful

(xxx) xxx-xxxx: hope you're doing okay, I know today was a lot

Lexa replied, “Clarke?”

(xxx) xxx-xxxx: yup. I figured since I'm already breaking rules with you, pulling your cell phone number from your file wasn't really a big deal.

Lexa: I see. So your mother talked to you today too huh?

Clarke: yeah, she's not overly thrilled by the idea of us being a thing

Lexa: oh we're a thing now?

Clarke: only if you want to be

Lexa: hmm idk. Kind of holding out for this hot physical therapist

Clarke: ah well no worries, I'm into one of my patients anyways

Lexa: I think I'm going to ask her out this week. What do you think she'll say?

Clarke: I say ask her tomorrow and let me know how it goes. I'm a little jealous of this other woman, not gonna lie

Lexa: yeah? Maybe I like making you a little jealous

Clarke: you're going to make me lose my job if you keep this up you know

Lexa: well I wouldn't want that, goodnight Clarke ;)

Clarke: *sigh. I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well.

6 am next morning

Turning her alarm off before the harsh noise could disturb the quiet of the morning, Clarke rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. She had tossed and turned the entire night, running through potential things to say to her mother when she got to work. Shrugging lazily out of the oversized t-shirt she had slept in, she stepped into the bathroom to shower. She sighed contentedly, the water running down her shoulders serving the dual purpose of rousing her brain and calming her frazzled nerves. She dried her body and made her way to the kitchen with her hair still dripping. Grabbing the steaming coffee pot, she poured herself a generous dose of caffeine. She headed back to her room, cursing quietly when she burnt her tongue on the first sip. She set the mug on her dresser and grabbed some clean clothes. Her phone buzzed beside her and she smiled when she read the text.

Lexa: I thought I was the only one awake at the hospital until I saw Abby on my way to get coffee, doesn't that woman ever sleep?

Clarke quickly messaged her back: get back into bed! I'll get you coffee, we talked about this.

Lexa: I'm not helpless Clarke.

Clarke: that's not what I meant Lexa. I just don't want you to get hurt.

Lexa: I think it's a little late for that.

Clarke: …. Lexa you're not broken

Lexa: then don't treat me like I am.

Lexa: please

Clarke: I promise. Just be careful. I'll see you soon.

She didn't immediately reply and Clarke sighed and set her phone down. She had to get ready or she would be late and be giving her mother another reason to fire her. Dressing quickly, she headed back to the bathroom to drag a brush through her hair and apply a little mascara. The dark circles under her eyes were a lost cause.

Lexa

She was being overly sensitive and she knew it. Clarke had enough on her plate and Lexa knew she was partly to blame. She just didn't need the reminder that she was now considered fragile. She had never been easily broken. She.. Someone in front of her cleared their throat and she looked up from her coffee. It was Lincoln. “Is this seat taken?” he gestured to the empty chair next to hers. Grateful for the company to distract her from her brooding, she smiled and said “it's all yours”. Lincoln returned the grin and sat down.

“How are you doing Lexa?” he asked her genuinely. She sipped her coffee before answering, “okay I suppose”. Lincoln furrowed his brows, “You seem troubled, what's on your mind?”. She had to give him credit, he certainly was perceptive. She hesitated, unsure if telling him was a good idea. “Have you ever liked someone that was kind of out of reach or off limits so to speak?” she asked him quietly, surprised at her own words. Lincoln looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “we wouldn't be talking about anyone in particular now would we, perhaps our short blonde friend eh?”. Lexa’s instant flush was enough of an answer for him and his grin widened a bit. He continued, “you seem happier than when you first got here. And yes, I do know what you mean. You haven't been here long enough to know this, but I was very much in a similar situation not so long ago.” Not the answer she was expecting, Lexa pressed him “what happened?” Still smiling at the thought, he said “she became my girlfriend. Happy endings are possible Lexa, even if they aren't quite how you would have imagined them.”

Clarke

The walk down the corridor leading to her mother's office felt longer than usual. She took a deep breath before knocking and turning the handle. Her mother looked up from a stack of papers at the open door and beckoned her daughter inside. “Good morning Clarke, I assume you're here to inform me of your decision” she inquired sternly, though with a hint of a smile. Clarke shut the door and stood awkwardly, fidgeting. “Mom, I like Lexa a lot and I want to see where this goes. My career is important to me, but it isn't everything either. I don't want to give up treating her, but if I have to choose between that and… being with her, so be it.” Not the answer Abby wanted, but very much the one she had expected, Abby surprised Clarke by actually smiling. “There is a third option, an alternative, one Ms. Woods presented to me this morning. A legal loophole of sorts. We could discharge her from the hospital and then have you take her on as an outpatient. She's done well here so far, and has proven to me she is independent enough to be living on her own and coming in for treatment. As long as whatever this is starts while she is not a patient here, you're not technically doing anything wrong”. Clarke could barely conceal a grin. “That being said, Ms. Woods better still get the best treatment this facility has to offer or you're fired. Please don't disappoint me.” Clarke nodded vigorously before turning to leave. “Oh and Clarke,” Abby added, “you've got yourself a smart lady, try not to mess it up”. Clarke only grinned wider in response and left, eager to tell Lexa the good news.

Lexa 9 am

Clarke looked tired, but happy when she walked into Lexa’s room. “You're brilliant Lexa! How did you possibly think of that solution?” Clarke exclaimed fairly loudly. Lexa looked up at her “I called my best friend, who happens to be a lawyer and asked her advice” Clarke gave her a questioning look, noticing how non-enthusiastically she had said it. “She just got back into the country, she's on her way”. Still obviously confused, Clarke asked her “why is that not a good thing?” Lexa sighed before responding, “because Clarke, she doesn't know why I'm here, I didn't tell her what happened”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow everyone, sorry that took forever. Pretty excited about this chapter. Not totally sure Lexa's solution is a viable legal solution, but I'm rolling with it (see what I did there?). Guess who Lexa's best friend is :) Next chapter's plan is to have Lexa meet Raven and a few of Clarke's other people. As always, your comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa kept more than one secret. There's a fight. Reconciliation. Basically lots of drama (but can you really blame Lexa?). 
> 
> Next chapter look for more Anya, Octavia, and Raven.

Clarke

Clarke stared at Lexa in disbelief. It somewhat explained her total lack of visitors since being admitted, but still… Lexa hadn't told her best friend? She was having trouble wrapping her head around it. “Why….?” she trailed off. Lexa stared at her feet, “she was overseas and I didn't want her to feel like she had to come home early. And… I didn't want her to see me like this.” Clarke's heart broke for her patient. She walked over to Lexa and bent down to hug her. Lexa's shoulders began to shake and Clarke hugged her tighter, muffling the steady sobs now coming from her patient. She rubbed her back, “babe, it's going to be okay, I promise.” Lexa looked up at that and said sadly, “please don't make promises you can't keep”. Before Clarke could reassure her, a tall blonde woman appeared in the doorway. “Lexa, what the fuck” the newcomer proclaimed. 

Lexa

Anya pried Clarke away from her before pulling Lexa into a hug of her own while simultaneously shouting “I am so fucking mad at you and so help me…"

Drawn to the commotion, a wide eyed Harper peered in the room, “um Clarke, is everything okay in here? Want me to call security?” she asked hesitatingly. 

Anya shot the poor girl a scathing look and Harper hightailed it out the door before Clarke could stop her. Clarke stood up, “so I take it you're the best friend?” Anya glared at her and responded “and you're about to be dead. Why the hell wasn't I informed of Lexa's situation? Speak fast, I'm not very patient when I'm angry”.

Lexa sat up a little straighter in her wheelchair and grabbed her friend's arm. Still fuming, Anya looked down at her and her glare softened somewhat. “Anya, that's not her fault, I took you off my emergency contact list when you left for your trip”. Anya looked exasperated, seated herself in the room’s lone chair and put her head in her hands. “Why would you do that, I mean who else would you even put for your emergency contact?” she questioned accusingly. Embarrassed, Lexa looked down and mumbled “just a neighbor who lived in the same building. They wouldn't let me leave it blank.” Anya sighed, “Lexa, I'm your only family. I would've come back here and helped you through this. You know that. And I would've come because I wanted to, not out of obligation. There are always other trips to take.” 

Mimicking Anya, Lexa also put her head in her hands. She felt so overwhelmed by the whole situation and was about to lose what these days would have barely passed for “her cool” when security appeared at the door. Clarke lead the two beefy hospital security guards back into the hallway to explain the misunderstanding, giving Lexa another chance to speak to her best friend unhindered. 

“Anya, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but you've already done so much for me. I wanted you to have this trip. You needed a break after you and Ontari ended things. I'm okay. I can handle this…” she trailed off as Clarke reappeared in the doorway, pausing to consider her own words and wonder if there was truth behind them or if she was lying to both herself and her best friend. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and winced. Clarke looked at her with alarm and Anya raised an eyebrow. “Lexa, what's wrong, what hurts?” Clarke asked her. “I'm okay Clarke, probably just slept wrong or something. No big deal.” she said, rather shakily. Unconvinced, Clarke said “Anya, give us a minute will you?…. Please" she added, when Anya gave her a death glare. 

Clarke

She shut the door behind Anya and turned to look at her patient. “What aren't you telling me?” Lexa refused to meet her eyes. “Lexa” she said, her voice raising slightly. She knelt down in front of her patient and gently grabbed her chin and turned her face until green eyes finally met blue. Her voice quivering, Lexa barely whispered “I fell this morning when I was getting out of bed. But it wasn't that bad. It didn't really hurt.” Clarke's gaze darkened considerably and her jaw tightened. “God dammit Lexa” she muttered. “I told you to be careful. Let me help you into bed. I need to look you over and you might need x-rays.” For once, Lexa obliged and let her help. Once she was settled, Clarke carefully rolled her to her side. When she pulled up Lexa's shirt to assess her potential injuries, she bit her lip and tried to hold back a gasp. Her patient's ribs and hip were littered with rapidly forming bruises. “Oh Lexa….” she said worriedly. “Tell me where it hurts.” 

Lexa

She hated the way Clarke was looking at her. Her ribs were sore, but other than that she felt okay. Clarke was being quiet, too quiet. "Clarke, it wasn't that bad, really..." She trailed off. Forcing eye contact with her blue eyed therapist, she said "I'm sorry, I just want to do things for myself. I'm so sick and tired of people thinking I can't do anything."

Clarke's eyes flashed dangerously at her last statement and she growled "you're not going to be able to do anything if you hurt yourself even worse. Your spine isn't finished healing and all you're doing is impeding the process."

Before she could say anything else, Lexa found herself practically shouting "my spine is never going to heal, you know that as well as anyone Clarke. I'm going to be stuck in this fucking chair for the rest of my life. Forgive me for wanting some semblance of normalcy". Hot tears ran down her cheeks and she sighed, out of words.

Clarke 

Sensing Lexa had said all she needed to say, Clarke began again. "Lexa, you're not broken beyond repair. Yeah, right now you can't walk and I'm not even going to pretend I know how that feels, I don't. But, you can't give up on the possibility. You have to trust me. I want to give you your best chance. And I don't want to see you get hurt... In any kind of way. I care about you as a patient, and.. so much more." She blushed at that, and noticed the tiniest hint of a smile from Lexa. 

She knelt so she could be eye level with her patient. "I want to make you happy, but you have to let me help you sometimes. Okay?" She asked in a questioning tone. Lexa nodded. Reaching out, Clarke took both of her patients hands in her own. "Remember when I told you to trust me and you did?"

Lexa laughed "yeah, but then I almost drowned."

Clarke grinned "no you didn't, but that's beside the point. Lexa, I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing here. I'm not saying it's going to be easy. I'm going to make you work hard, maybe harder than you ever have before, but I promise you it'll be worth it. I need you to listen to me so I can keep you safe, along with getting you better." 

Lexa 

Clarke was still holding her hands when she finished talking and Lexa pulled her in closer. She kissed her softly on the cheek and said "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, apologies for the chapter delay. Haven't been inspired much lately. I am in the process of making minor edits to the whole work so if you see anything from any chapter (including this one) please let me know. Looking for grammatical errors and/or formatting errors mostly (like more breaks in paragraphs as one user previously suggested). 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated like always. Thanks for reading!


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes for X-rays. We meet Sinclair. Exciting thing at the end of the chapter.

Lexa

Anya picked that exact moment to barge back into the room. "Well?" She asked the both now blushing Clarke and Lexa. Lexa looked at Clarke expectantly. Clarke rose and said "I need to take Lexa for some x-rays. We shouldn't be too long."

Anya sneered "did making out tell you that?"

"Anya...." Lexa said warningly. "Go get a coffee and a donut or something. You're never this grumpy unless you're hangry and caffeine-deprived" Anya's eyes narrowed, but she said "don't think you're off the hook, we'll talk about this when I get back." Lexa nodded and Anya again left the room. 

Clarke

Clarke was quiet as she walked down the hall next to Lexa, who made no sound save for her wheels sliding along the linoleum. Her patient broke Clarke's silent contemplation.

"She's fiercely protective of me, Anya I mean. Her parents thought she could use a sibling and adopted me when I was 9. She's the only family I have."

Clarke stayed silent, wondering, wanting Lexa to tell her more. 

"Thanks for not telling Anya I fell." Lexa continued. "She really does mean well. I know I should've told her. She just went through a pretty messy breakup and she had planned that trip months ago. She had enough on her mind. I didn't want to mess that up for her. You know, when I first came to live with them, she told me that I wasn't her real sister and I never would be." Smiling at the memory, Lexa continued, "I don't think she said anything to me after that for at least a month, but when a girl at school knocked my books out of my hands, she stood up for me. She told the girl "if you ever mess with my sister again, you'll be sorry." And that's when I knew she loved me. We were basically inseparable after that."

"She was the first person I came out to, and she cried and told me she was the same. We've always shared everything with each other. Until recently I guess...." She trailed off. 

Clarke looked at Lexa, who was staring ahead. "She'll forgive you Lexa, you had your reasons for not telling her." Changing the subject, "I didn't know you were adopted, I have a lot to learn about you" she said, smiling. She put her hand on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa halted her chair and looked up at Clarke. "I hope you'll let me in, but only when you're ready". Her patient nodded and started moving again. 

Another few minutes of near silence, they reached the radiology wing. Clarke directed Lexa into a room, shut the door and then walked into the hallway to speak with one of the x-rays technicians. 

Lexa

The room was cold and Lexa shivered. The room was dominated by a large machine and was otherwise mostly bare, save for a chair and small side table. She turned and saw a shelf with gowns on the back wall. Looking to the door for Clarke, she wondered if she should change into one. Deciding against it, mostly because she was loathe to shed any clothes in the chilly room, she sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She hoped Clarke would be back soon, she wished she had her phone so she could at least occupy her time with something. She drummed her fingers on her unfeeling legs and waited.

Fortunately she didn't have to wait terribly long, Clarke knocked and then entered the room with a handsome older gentleman. "Lexa, this is Sinclair, he runs the department." Sinclair smiled and nodded "I'm sorry it's so chilly in here Miss Woods, I'm going to step out and grab you a blanket and leave you to change into a gown. I won't be long." He turned on a heel and left. 

Lexa looked at Clarke. "It'll be faster and you'll get less cold if I help you" Clarke offered quietly. She nodded her consent and Clarke walked over. Lexa pulled off her shirt, giving Clarke a glimpse of her Calvin Klein bra before hastily pulling the gown over her arms and towards her back. Clarke stooped to tie the gown for her and then helped her transfer to the X-ray machine slab. From there she gently pulled off Lexa's socks and leggings. There was a knock at the door and Clarke let Sinclair in, grabbing the proffered blanket. Spreading the blanket out around Lexa, Clarke helped her lay down and she shivered when the metal touched her back before Sinclair shifted it so that it was underneath her. 

Clarke

Sinclair was a good man, one he knew Lexa would be comfortable around so she had specifically asked for him. Raven also thought very highly of him as well and they had become close during their time spent together after her injury and the subsequent x-rays that followed. Clarke explained the situation in the hallway while Lexa was in the other room, stating her fears. "Let's not worry too much at this point, the x-rays will tell us what we need to know and we can go from there" he had said, placating her somewhat.

After getting her patient on her side for the first set of x-rays, she waited until Sinclair turned his back to exit the room before quickly grasping Lexa's hand and giving it a tight, quick squeeze before following her co-worker. The machine hummed, Sinclair repositioned her patient, took another x-ray and then repeated the process a final time before appearing satisfied. 

"Clarke, get Ms. Woods back in warmer clothes and I'll be back in a few to read these with you both" he smiled and again exited. 

Lexa

The blanket had helped, but she was still cold and the x-rays had left her feeling on edge. Clarke helped her sit up and wrapped her in the blanket before grabbing her leggings and socks. She took them from her and shook her head. "You've helped enough Clarke, let me". Clarke sighed, pulling away and as she did, brushed Lexa's right foot with her jacket. Her foot twitched. Lexa yelped and looked at Clarke, eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I know it isn't a super long chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome, especially constructive criticism.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinclair has some words of wisdom. Plans are made to meet Raven. Anya and Lexa make nice.

Lexa

"Clarke did you see...." she said in an almost whisper. "I did. Okay, stay calm. Let's try to make that happen again. Focus Lexa." Clarke responded evenly. She stared at her feet, silently willing them to move. Her brow furrowing, she growled and slammed her thigh with her fist. She was about to do it again when there was a knock at the door. 

Sinclair walked in, looked up and immediately picked up on the tense atmosphere. "Ladies, is everything okay?" He asked. Clarke snapped her head towards him and answered for her "Lexa was able to move her right foot a little a minute ago, we were trying to see if we could make it happen again." Before she could continue, Lexa interrupted "it was just a fluke, I can't do it again". She hung her head, frustrated. It was Sinclair who spoke next, "Ms. Woods, you don't know that for sure. Clarke is the expert of course, but incomplete injuries like yours can see tremendous improvement, especially during the first year. You can do anything you put your mind to." She looked at him, wanting to be hopeful, desperate even. 

Clarke

Sinclair was right and Clarke knew it. She only had to convince Lexa. Her patient had only been injured 7 weeks ago, the majority of studies she had read during her time in PT school suggested the first months were the most crucial. She asked Sinclair if they could step out in the hall and talk. Giving Lexa a warm smile, he nodded and beckoned Clarke towards the door. 

Once outside, she asked him tersely, "how did the x-rays come out? Any fractures?". Sinclair tilted his head and directed her towards his office. Displeased at his lack of immediate response, she followed him silently into the small room. 

"You know, every time Raven came into this office and it was quite often during her time here, she said that I should ask for a larger office, but you know what Clarke? Life gives us as much as we need, and it's always enough as long as we never want for more." He paused, "you'll be happy to know Ms. Woods' x-rays looked very good. No visible fractures. That being said, keep an eye on her and she should be able to be discharged for outpatient within a few days." She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh yes, not much gets by me around here Clarke. I know about you and Ms. Woods." His eyes twinkled at her panicked expression. "Fear not, Raven promised to personally throttle me if I told anyone else" he chuckled. She didn't know what to say to that so she said her thanks and goodbye and left his office.

She was certainly annoyed with Raven, but that was a problem for later. She walked the short distance back to the room where Lexa was and knocked before entering. 

Lexa

After Clarke left, the first thing Lexa did was wrestle on her leggings and socks. From there she carefully lowered herself back into her wheelchair, disregarding the likely admonishment she'd get from Clarke for doing it by herself with no supervision. She grabbed the blanket off the slab and wrapped it around her upper body, leaving her lower legs exposed. 

Squinting in concentration, she tried to wiggle her toes on both feet. Nothing. She sighed and was about to try again when there was a knock at the door. It was Clarke. "Any luck?" the therapist asked gently. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak with breaking down. As if sensing her patient's defeated mood, Clarke smiled brightly at Lexa and said "two things, one. Your x-rays look really good, no fractures meaning you should be cleared for discharge soon. And two. How about I taking a break from this place tonight? Raven wants to meet you. She said she's cooking so I already ordered us a pizza for when she inevitably burns whatever she's attempting." Lexa had to smile at that, and she did want to meet Clarke's best friend. "Okay Clarke, I'll go." she relented. Clarke grinned broadly "great! I already got permission for you to check out for a few hours. Dress warm, Raven will probably have a bonfire too. I'll walk you back to your room and grab what I need from my office and then I'll drive us there. Sound good?" Lexa nodded.

Clarke

Having left Lexa to her own devices, Clarke walked briskly to her office. Opening the door, she groaned in dismay when she remembered that her car was at home. On her desk was her helmet, her jacket thrown casually over her desk chair. "Shit" she muttered to herself as she pulled out her phone. 

Clarke: Hey beautiful, slight problem. I have to run home first. It's not far though. Won't be long.

Lexa: ??? 

Clarke: Nothing to worry about. My car is at home though lol.

Lexa: Ummm. You lost me.

Clarke: I rode my bike :|

Lexa: How very green of you.

Clarke: Not that kind of bike haha. I'll let you know when I get home to grab my car. 

Lexa: Now I'm turned on...

Grinning at Lexa's response, she walked walked out the back door towards her beloved, rough-looking motorcycle in the parking lot. A gift from Raven, Abby had been furious when she found out. Clarke had been terrified to ride at first, but found that she enjoyed almost nothing more than the wind in her hair. She stowed her phone and laptop inside the bag on her bike and kick started the engine. Satisfied at the low growl she had come to love, she headed home with Lexa on her mind.

Lexa

"Of course she has a motorcycle" she thought to herself somewhat bitterly. Tossing her phone along with her dark thoughts aside, she rolled over to the dresser where she kept the small amount of clothing she had traveled with. Selecting a flannel and jeans, she was startjng to undress when Anya opened the door without knocking. "Anya, a little privacy?" she said, somewhat annoyed. Anya looked at her, averted her eyes and said "too bad little sis, I think you've had enough. Time to make up for lost time." Lexa rolled her eyes, but Anya had a point. 

"I'm about to go with Clarke to meet one of her friends, I need to get dressed." she told Anya. "Great, I'm coming too." she replied, daring her to argue. Knowing it was futile and would probably end in a fight, she sighed and pulled her phone off the bed to let Clarke know. She sent her a quick text and moved towards the bathroom to change. Anya barred her way. Looking up angrily to meet her sister's eyes she growled "what now Anya, I already said you could come and let Clarke know to expect you." 

Folding her arms, Anya huffed and said "when are we going to talk about this? You can't avoid me or this conversation forever." Her patience for the day already stretched thin, she shoved her aside, whilst muttering "coffee. Tomorrow." She shut the bathroom door aggressively and slid the lock into place before Anya could react. 

She could hear Anya lean up against the door and slide down it. "Lexa, I'm hurt. You're the only family I have. And I'm worried about you, we've never kept things from each other before....." Her voice cracked "I love you so much, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here. This is new for me too." 

Lexa stopped struggling with her jeans and opened the door a crack. "Well, you could start by helping me get these stupid things on" she said, trying to be nonchalant, although it killed her to ask for help. Anya looked up from the floor she had been staring down at and nodded. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, unsure. At this point actually finding the whole situation amusing if not downright ridiculous, Lexa laughed and simply stated "you know, your best guess is as good as mine". They both laughed and she felt the most normal she had since her injury over a month ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Please let me know what you think! I'm a biker chick and wanted to make Clarke one too haha. Lexa and Anya get to meet Raven soon woo hoo!


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car ride to Raven's. Raven burns dinner. Clarke and Lexa are cute as always.

Clarke

She had made good time on her way home, weaving in and out of traffic in a way that would've made Abby ground her for all eternity. She grabbed her stuff from her bag and checked her phone's screen as she fumbled with the keys to the backdoor. One message from Lexa and one from Bellamy, which she ignored- probably him trying to figure out if he won his bet with Raven or not. 

Lexa: Anya has invited herself along. Hope that's okay. 

Clarke: Of course, maybe her and Raven will hit it off and give us some alone time ;)

Clarke: I'm home by the way.

Lexa: I kind of figured you weren't texting while riding. I never tried it myself though so who knows?

Clarke: You used to ride?

Lexa: Once upon a time, it's a discussion for another night though. 

Frowning slightly as she read Lexa's response, Clarke shrugged out of her work clothes and threw on a pair of skinny jeans, Converse and a loose sweater. Tucking her messy blonde hair into a beanie, she checked herself in a mirror before grabbing her keys where they lay, haphazardly on her floor. "I'll have to clean the place before Lexa ever sees it" she thought to herself as she unlocked her 4Runner. 

Clarke: Leaving now babe, see you (and Anya soon)

Lexa: We'll be ready. 

Lexa

Having nothing else to do after changing, she and Anya waited in the lobby. She found herself nervous at the prospect of meeting Clarke's best friend. Internally pacing, she turned to look at Anya who was buried nose-deep in her phone. "Something interesting I should know about?" she joked with her sister. Blushing at being caught, Anya replied "this Raven chick is a real babe huh?" Confused, she asked how she could possibly know that all from just hearing a first name. 

Anya rolled her eyes "you need to spend more time on social media, I found Clarke's Instagram because we know her last name obviously and then I creeped further to see who she follows. Literally I typed in "Raven" in the search box and she was the first one to come up, it isn't hard Lexa. I wonder if she's gay. With a handle like "wrenchmonkey_reyes" she must be" she finished, sounding oddly hopeful to Lexa. 

Lexa's phone buzzed. 

Clarke: Here! Right out front. Grey SUV. 

Lexa: Coming. And fair warning, Anya has creeped in Raven and probably already knows everything about her by now. 

Clarke: Haha tonight should be interesting.

Clarke

She looked up from smiling at her phone when her passenger door opened. "Uhhh Clarke, how am I supposed to get into your car?" Lexa asked her. Before she could reply, Anya opened the rear passenger side door and slid into a seat muttering "not sure I'll be much help here, I offered to pick her up and put her in and apparently that was the wrong thing to say". Lexa folded her arms across her chest in response. Putting her car in park, she walked around to Lexa's side. 

"Okay, miss independent, your best bet is going to be to grab the passenger door inside handle and the seat and use those as leverage to lift yourself and then slide in. I'll let you try, but I'm here if and only if you need help okay?" Gritting her teeth, her patient locked the brakes on her chair and displaying an impressive amount of upper body strength, got herself in on the first try. 

Impressed to say the least, Clarke tried not to make a big deal out of it, just quietly saying "good work Lexa". Anya was more excited and clapped- earning herself a glare from Lexa in the mirror. Disengaging the brakes on Lexa's chair, Clarke rolled it to the back of her behemoth of an SUV, opened the hatch and grunted as she lifted the heavy chair into her trunk space. Walking around to the front, she hopped in and, looking at Lexa said "ready?". 

Lexa

She nodded to Clarke and buckled her seatbelt. Being in cars still made her nervous. She tried to focus on how cute Clarke looked in a beanie. She looked back at Anya, who stuck her tongue out at her. Clarke was a good driver and had said that Raven didn't live too far away so Lexa forced herself to relax. Clarke had good taste in music and she had to smile at the fact that she still insisted on using her antiquated iPod, claiming she hated using up all her data on streaming music. 

They hit a pot hole and Lexa started, grabbing the sides of her seat with white knuckles. With one hand still on the wheel, Clarke silently reached for Lexa's hand. She took it without speaking, a small smile parting her lips. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, save for City and Colour playing softly in the background. 

Clarke 

Still holding Lexa's hand, Clarke pulled into Raven's driveway. She put the car in park and looked over at Lexa. She had to grin at the brunette’s gaping mouth in reaction to Raven's firehouse-turned-home. "Pretty cool huh? Raven salvaged this old firehouse from being knocked down. She put a ton of work into it. You both will love it." Lexa nodded in response and Anya grinned and muttered something low and almost unintelligible, but sounded like "lesbian dreamhouse". 

"What was that Anya?" Lexa asked, a bemused grin on her face. Anya blushed, looking embarrassed, but just shook her head and refused to elaborate. Clarke raised an eyebrow, but decided not to press the issue and get out of the car. Grunting, she grabbed Lexa's chair thinking she couldn't wait until her new chair, the one Lincoln ordered to fit her came in. He had promised it would be a whole lot lighter and more comfortable for Lexa. She set it on the ground and pushed it to the passenger side to the already open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly anticlimactic chapter here. I ended up breaking this chapter into two because it was getting too lengthy. Look for the next chapter fairly soon though. As always, thanks for reading and any comments (including constructive criticism) are always welcome.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes Anya and Lexa to meet Raven at her house. We learn a little more about Anya and Lexa.

Lexa

Still in awe of Raven's house, it took Lexa a second to realize Clarke had her chair and was waiting patiently for her. Fortunately for her, getting out of Clarke's SUV was much easier than getting into it. She made the transfer without incident and they headed towards the large open glass garage door where music was being played at a volume that could likely wake the dead. 

In the garage there was a lift with a heavily modified...Land Rover? Lexa couldn't be entirely sure. It looked like something fit for a zombie apocalypse. Solar panels sat on the roof, there was a snorkel on the exhaust, and the tires looked off-road ready. Clarke put her hand on Lexa's shoulder, grinned and said "watch this". 

Clarke

"HEY RAVEN, HOW'S IT GOING DOWN THERE?" she banged her fist on the hood of the car while she shouted. There was a loud clang of metal hitting concrete, and a string of curse words from under the vehicle. A second later the music stopped and her best friend rolled out into view. "Clarke, you're lucky I wasn't playing with any power tools under there or I would've accidentally cut my arm off or something." Raven grinned and stuck her arm out, "but since I still have my arm, a little help please?" Clarke rolled her eyes, but obliged, grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her upright.

"Raven, do I smell something burning?" She asked her friend. "Oh fuck!" Raven exclaimed rudely, before turning and limping as fast as she could towards a side door. The door slammed behind her and Clarke started laughing. "Let's go upstairs and introduce ourselves." She showed them to the freight elevator next to the door Raven had taken. 

The elevator clanked to a halt and the doors opened to reveal a kitchen with an apologetic Raven. "We might have to order..." she started. "Pizza is already on the way" Clarke interjected, looking smug. "You know me so well eh blondie?" Raven said, then turned to look at Anya and Lexa. "I know you must be Lexa" she bent down, rather awkwardly with her braced left leg sticking out to the side and shook her hand. She then straightened up and looked at Anya, "and who are you exactly?" Holding out her hand as she said it. 

Lexa

If Anya was surprised by Raven's leg, she made no sign of it. Her friend blushed before reaching out to shake Raven's hand. "I'm Anya, Lexa's sister" she paused and then said "I hope your aptitude with burning dinner means you're making a really good bonfire later. " She smirked. Raven chuckled and said "watch it newcomer or I'll throw you into the flames".  
It occurred to Lexa at that moment that perhaps Anya found Raven attractive. She never was much for jokes unless she was flirting with a girl she was interested in. Raven continued, breaking Lexa's train of thought, "speaking of flames, why don't you two able-bodied folks go out back and grab some firewood to put next to the fire pit. Clarke knows where it is. Lexa, you can help me in here" she finished, smiling at her while she said it. 

She tried not to flinch at Raven's mention of "able-bodied", but the thought pained her somewhat. Still, Raven seemed so comfortable with her own situation that Lexa felt somewhat envious. 

Clarke

She wondered what Raven was up to, but she chose not to argue. Anya started to follow her towards the stairs, but then spotted the fire pole Raven had insisted on keeping that dropped down to the ground floor. Clarke noticed her looking at it and laughed "we can slide down it if you'd rather that than the stairs". Looking amused, Anya grabbed it and slid down without a word. Clarke grinned and followed, thinking maybe Anya wasn't so bad.

Her and Anya made quick work moving the already-cut firewood towards the large firepit, firewood Raven insisted she chose to saw by hand on what she called "angry days" because that was better than becoming a "homicidal maniac". She explained this to Anya who surprised Clarke by laughing, her deep voice giving way to a higher pitched peal. "Your friend is funny, was she one of your patients?" Anya asked her. Clarke smiled and shook her head, "actually, we've been friends since high school. I knew her before her injury." Anya stayed silent, seeming to want more, but Clarke shook her head, anticipating, "I'm sure you have more questions, but they are not mine to answer."

Lexa

She found herself lost in thought and staring down at her feet as was quickly becoming habit, when Raven tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her trance. "Jokes on those two fools, they have to go outside and do the dirty work. Want a tour?" She turned on her good leg and beckoned her to follow. Raven talked as she left the kitchen and moved down the hall. "Clarke and Abby both said I was crazy, buying this old and rundown fire station. It wasn't easy fixing it up, with my bum leg and all." She grinned, "but definitely worth it, dontcha think?" Lexa nodded.

They passed the first closed door, Raven gesturing towards it "just a spare bedroom, this place is pretty big". She opened the next door they reached, revealing a messy office with two computer screens and papers strewn haphazardly across the wooden desk surface. Embarrassed, Raven shut the door rather quickly, "I need to work on my organizational skills, my garage is immaculate but...." she trailed off. 

"Raven, it's great" she said, truly meaning it. Still smiling, Raven urged her onward. "This is my least favorite room in the whole house" coming to a stop. She opened the door to reveal a small gym with a row of free weights and a few machines, including a stationary bike. Lexa's attention went to a set of parallel bars. "Are those for..." she started. Raven interrupted her, "yeah, for a long time I kept pushing myself, trying to get my leg to cooperate. Now I just keep building better braces, much to Lincoln's chagrin since I take the ones he makes for me and modify them. Let's keep moving, the other two will be back soon."

Books covered three of the four walls in the next room, Lexa decided it was her favorite. She moved past Raven to get a closer look. She felt eyes on her back and turned to face Raven who had an eyebrow raised. "That chair is tragic, tell me you've got another one coming or I'll have to have a word with Clarke and Lincoln". Lexa looked up at Raven, unsure of how to react and feeling uncomfortable talking about it. "Yeah, I mean it's been ordered. I don't know." she mumbled. "It'll get easier kid, Clarke is good at what she does. Just work hard and keep at it, you'll see results. If you ever want to talk about it with someone who at least sort of gets it, ask Clarke to give you my number. It helps to talk about it." Raven said brightly, trying to lighten the mood. 

Clarke

Anya seemed to accept Clarke's unwillingness to tell Raven's story and changed the subject. "So you and my sister huh? How long has that been a thing?" She pressed. Smiling as she answered, Clarke said "not long after she got here, we connected pretty quickly. I was actually pretty intimidated by her the first day we met." That got a chuckle from Anya who said "You should see the way she runs business, she took over as CEO after our parents died because I was already committed to law school and didn't want to drop out."

Lexa had never offered any information on what she did for work before and Clarke had never asked. Somehow it seemed fitting that she ran a company, she had the air of a commander. "What kind of company?" She questioned, curious. Anya paused before answering, "one you've probably heard of, Woods IndusTrees?" She rolled her eyes, "my father loved puns, my mother was a grammar shark and couldn't stand spelling mistakes. It caused quite the row when she saw the name he chose." Anya smiled at the memory.

Clarke realized her mouth was hanging open. She wasn't much for the outdoors, save for racking up miles on her bike on her rare days off, but she had definitely heard of the huge outdoor mogul. She knew they did a lot of non-profit work in addition to having great gear, at least according to Raven. "Wow, that's really cool. I had no idea". Anya looked away sadly, "she loved being in the center of it all. As kids we would go hiking together with our parents and she would run ahead, worrying my mother. But, we would always find her, halfway up a tree or hanging upside down from a rock face. And she ran... well runs the company sternly, but fairly and she's much loved by everyone who works for her."

Before Clarke could all more questions, they were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling in the driveway. Her and Anya hastily dropped off the last load and she grabbed the pizzas on their way upstairs. It was time to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. How anti-climatic again. Idk why but I really struggled writing this chapter to my liking. Any kind of feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a good night together. Anya and Raven at horndogs.

Lexa

They were just leaving the room full of books to continue the impromptu tour when they heard voices from down the hall, presumably Anya and Clarke coming up the stairs. "Must be the pizza" Raven said excitedly, forgetting all about showing Lexa the rest of the place. She quickened her pace back towards the kitchen, her limp becoming even more pronounced as she did so. Lexa followed along silently, wondering if Raven was always so blunt. Clarke and Anya had already gotten out plates and a bottle of soda. Lexa mentally thanked whichever of them had the foresight to clear a spot at the table for her by moving one of the kitchen chairs into the corner. 

The pizza was delicious and Lexa was surprised to find herself having a really good time. Anya seemed to have had a change of heart while outside with Clarke and the two were talking animatedly about the pros and cons of pineapples on pizza while Raven tried to decide on a Pandora station. Before she knew it, she had eaten four good-sized pieces of pizza. "Well I see your appetite hasn't changed" Anya commented snarkily. Grinning, she took the what remained of her fourth piece and chucked it at her sister across the table. Her aim was true and the crust bounced off Anya's forehead. 

Anya shrieked and grabbed the crust, preparing to throw it back when Raven grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so. You kids can go outside to play rough. Let's get that fire started." Lexa grinned and stuck her tongue out at Anya who growled in mock anger. Raven walked down the hall, still chuckling to herself. Anya and Clarke made quick work of the dishes. As if sensing Lexa wanted something to do, Raven returned carrying a pile of blankets. "don't think you've gotten out of doing any work, I've got a job for you too" she said, depositing the blankets in her lap. Raven's seemingly random act of throwing work at her, casually disregarding her disability caused any remaining doubts Lexa had about her character to vanish instantly. Lexa grinned "oh I see how it is, invite people over and make them do all the work. I can see Clarke really knows how to pick them". Raven flashed her perfect white teeth and winked at her. 

Clarke

It warmed Clarke's heart to see Lexa having such a good time. She was especially grateful to Raven. Whatever she had said to Lexa while her and Anya were outside earlier seemed to have bolstered her good mood. When Raven had returned with the blankets, they had taken the elevator down to the ground floor and headed to the back yard. The sun had started to set and it was getting colder. Raven and Anya got the fire started easily, Anya commenting a second time about Raven's ability to burn things. That got her a poke in the ribs from Raven and a laugh from Anya. 

Lexa had hesitated when she had gotten to where the concrete ended and the grass began. Clarke noticed her eyes darkened temporarily, but she adjusted the blankets resting on her lap and pushed herself forward the short distance to the fire pit. She parked her chair next to Clarke and handed her a blanket. She threw two in the general direction of Anya and Raven, making sure to avoid tossing them into the rapidly growing fire in front of them. 

Clark turned to Lexa, took her hand and smiled. It was returned in kind and Clarke sighed contentedly. This was exactly the kind of night she needed and wanted to have. She knew Lexa felt the same. 

Lexa

It was a perfect kind of night, just chilly enough that the fire was welcome, but not overwhelmingly hot. Clarke had helped her out of her chair, onto the blanket resting on the ground and was now sitting closely beside her. Raven and Anya had closed the distance between themselves rather quickly she noticed, but chose not to comment. She had concluded that Anya liked Raven and knew Anya would move away if she said anything about it. She alone knew how shy and awkward her sister got when she was around someone she liked. Lexa shifted, trying continuously to get comfortable, but her back was really starting to ache. She pulled herself closer to Clarke who noticed her obvious discomfort. Clarke pulled her in close so she could lean up against her. "Thanks babe" she said as she nuzzled against Clarke's neck, planting a kiss on her cheek. Safe in Clarke's arms, she felt herself totally relax and start to drift off.

Clarke

Lexa felt so light in Clarke's arms and it wasnt until she heard Lexa snoring softly that she realized Lexa had fallen asleep. She looked over at Raven and Anya who had definitely closed the small gap between each other and were talking softly. Clarke cleared her throat quietly, trying not to wake Lexa. "Hey lovebirds, sorry to interrupt but Lexa fell asleep. Anya, will you help me get her to Raven's spare bedroom? Then you two can get back to whatever it is you are up to". Raven sighed, "your timing is impeccable as per usual Griffin" she looked at Anya with the kind of burning desire that made Clarke want to blush. Anya grinned and stood up. "What do you need me to do Clarke?" Clarke gestured at Lexa's wheelchair, "grab that will you? I'm just going to carry her in, she's out and I don't want her to fall from her chair if I try to push her." She stood up slowly, taking care to grab Lexa under her knees gently. 

Lexa was slim, but Clarke was glad for the elevator. She turned left down the hall and Anya opened the door in front of her to Raven's spare bedroom. Clarke laid Lexa down gently on the bed as Anya pushed the chair into the room. "Do you need anything else Clarke?" Anya whispered. She shook her head and Anya backed out of the room quietly. As she was closing the door she whispered "be good to my baby sister Clarke, she's been through hell and I won't see anyone else hurt her". Clarke knodded and Anya left her alone with lexa. Clarke started adjusting Lexa's slight frame to get her legs in a comfortable position to sleep in when Lexa stirred. "Clarke? What time is it?". She mumbled groggily. "Shhhh baby go to sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow." Was her reply. "Stay? With me I mean, please Clarke?" Lexa asked softly. Rather than answer the question out loud, Clarke crawled in next to Lexa and pulled her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow everyone, it's been forever since I've posted. Sorry I'm tre worst! Between writer's block, my roller coaster of mental health and motorcycle trips I feel like I've been letting you all down. Please know I'm trying to write. Do you guys want me to continue? Thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
